Joyeux Noël Severus
by MMWH
Summary: Le petit Severus Rogue n'aime pas sa vie. Et il aime encore moins Noël. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela changerait cette année ? Le one-shot de la guimauve pour tous ceux qui ont envie de douceur en cette période de Noël.


**Une envie d'écrire un OS sur Noël, on ne peut pas y résister. Je préviens tout de suite, c'est de la guimauve pure et simple. Et j'assume totalement :) après tout, c'est ça l'esprit de Noël, non ?**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : L'oeuvre Harry Potter n'appartient pas à ma petite personne, ni Severus Rogue à mon grand dam.**

* * *

C'était le matin de Noël.

Severus Rogue détestait Noël.

La famille, le sapin, les cadeaux, les chants, les décorations, tout cela n'avait aucun intérêt, selon lui. Après tout, il y avait bien longtemps que sa famille n'en était plus une. Son père rendait la vie toujours plus dure à sa mère. Et lui, il voyait tout. Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était beaucoup trop pour un petit garçon de dix ans. Mais il n'arrivait pas à en parler. Il gardait toute sa frustration cachée au plus profond de lui-même, enfouie derrière une couche de sarcasme et de froideur. Alors non, il n'aimait pas Noël. Noël, c'était l'hypocrisie incarnée. La journée pouvait pourtant bien commencer, mais il savait qu'elle se terminerait sous les cris et les coups. Il savait qu'il finirait dans sa chambre, assis immobile sur son lit, n'arrivant même plus à pleurer. Il se sentait déjà trop vieux pour Noël.

Voilà les pensées qui accompagnaient le petit garçon en se levant, ce matin. La maison était encore très calme, il était tôt, son père n'était pas réveillé. Il s'habilla puis descendit dans la cuisine. Sa mère avait fait des gaufres. Il aimait les gaufres. Il adorait ça. Mais en apercevant les avant-bras couverts de bleus de sa mère qui avait retroussé ses manches, affairée avec le petit-déjeuner, il n'avait plus du tout faim. Il avait une grosse boule dans la gorge. Alors, avant qu'elle ne se retourne et qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de sa présence, il mit ses chaussures noires, son manteau noir, et les gants noirs qu'elle lui avait offerts, et il sortit.

Il avait neigé. Severus n'aimait pas la neige. C'était trop blanc. Le monde n'était pas blanc. Son monde n'était pas blanc. Pourquoi sa famille n'était-elle pas comme toutes les autres ? Pourquoi était-ce tombé sur lui ? Tout le pays était en fête, sauf lui. Il vit de loin une famille passer dans la rue, les parents avec un petit garçon et une petite fille. Ils riaient. Ça lui donna envie de vomir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir la même chose ? Il repensa aux gaufres. Même son petit-déjeuner préféré, son père avait réussi à le gâcher, alors qu'il n'était pas encore levé. C'était quand même un comble. Le petit garçon serra les poings, et la neige tourbillonna autour de lui. Heureusement qu'il y avait la magie. Il avait hâte d'aller à Poudlard. En septembre prochain, enfin il y entrerait. Il ne verrait presque plus son père. Une pointe de culpabilité lui perça le cœur. Il laisserait sa mère seule avec lui. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle voulait qu'il y aille, qu'il parte de cette maison pleine de tristesse et de violence.

En baissant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait tache dans le décor immaculé. Une tenue toute noire et des cheveux sombres comme la nuit, sur un tapis blanc. Ce n'était pas normal. Rien dans sa vie n'était normal. Une grosse larme tomba de son œil droit pour disparaître, fondue dans la neige. Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas Noël.

\- Severus !

Le petit garçon se figea, et son cœur s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde. Il connaissait cette voix. Il se retourna lentement. Et puis il vit une chevelure d'un roux flamboyant. Puis de grands yeux vert émeraude. Un petit nez couvert de taches de rousseur. Une bouche qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Lily ? Tu n'es pas en train de fêter Noël avec tes parents et ta sœur ? balbutia-t-il.

\- Je me suis sauvée pour te voir, dit la petite fille d'un ton jovial.

Le cœur de Severus se réchauffa d'un seul coup. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de regarder Lily. La neige et Noël lui allait bien. Le bout du nez rougi par le froid, le bonnet vert émeraude et les gants assortis, elle était toujours aussi jolie. Elle était faite pour ce décor immaculé, elle. Et puis il s'aperçut qu'elle tenait quelque chose dans les mains. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

\- Tiens ! J'ai eu du mal à trouver ce qui te ferait plaisir, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé le cadeau parfait, fit Lily en lui tendant le paquet.

Le petit garçon le prit comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor perdu depuis des millénaires. Elle l'avait emballé elle-même, c'était évident. Le papier cadeau était argenté, et il y avait écrit son nom dessus. Il commença à l'ouvrir.

\- Non ! Attends que je sois partie pour l'ouvrir, l'interrompit-elle.

Severus n'arrivait toujours pas à parler, mais il put au moins acquiescer de la tête. Et, avant qu'il ait conscience de ce qu'il se passait, Lily était à côté de lui, et l'embrassait sur la joue.

\- Joyeux Noël, Severus, lui murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner en courant.

Il était resté figé, mais ses joues rosies en disaient long sur ses sentiments. Il resta un long moment immobile, savourant l'instant, avant de se décider à ouvrir précautionneusement le cadeau. C'était un petit carnet noir et argent. Quand il l'ouvrit, il vit qu'une photo était collée sur la première page. Une photo d'eux. Et à côté, un petit mot : « Pour mon merveilleux ami Severus. De Lily ».

\- Merci Lily, chuchota-t-il, debout dans la neige, incapable de bouger.

Finalement, Noël, ce n'était pas si mal que ça.


End file.
